The Hunt Begins
by Tigerclaw
Summary: Predators in the World of Darkness-Enjoy-Please R


  
Disclaimer: White Wolf owns Vampire: The Masquerade. The Predator belongs to Fox (I think). I'm just using their universe and adding a little of my own flavor.  
  
  
    Rarrgurr stood cloaked in the lobby of the hotel that the undead called "Elysium". The Predator found the Vampires to be an even better prey than normal humans because they were so much stronger and tougher and faster. He allowed himself a small grin underneath his war helmet as he saw the one he had marked from the hunt coming out of the elevator on the opposite side of the lobby. He was tall and muscular with brown hair just starting to be considered shaggy, with bangs that fell in front of his blue eyes. His large frame was covered in all black and a long overcoat that swished around his ankles. The humans would consider him attractive.  
    Rarrgurr had been on Earth for almost a year now. His ship having crashlanded in the Evergreen forests of the land the Oomans called Florida. He had eventually come to like it on Earth, even putting his self destruct inside his ship and letting it blow itself to pieces. In his time here, he had actually learned the English language through careful observation of the humans and he could even speak it, though it was hard on his throat. In that time he had also found out about the existence of creatures far more powerful than humans. These were the stuff of the human legends, Werewolves, Vampires, and the like. It was the latter that he hunted now.  
    Rarrgurr's eyes followed the "Kindred" as they called himself. What a stupid name…  The Yautja thought to himself as he slipped through the open door before it could close all the way.  His prey got into a long black limousine, the door of which was held open by one of his Ooman servants. No one noticed Rarrgurr as he climbed on top of the human vehicle and held on with his considerable strength. As the vehicle pulled away from the sidewalk and joined the already flowing traffic, Rarrgurr considered his battle plan. The creature's routine was the same every night. After reporting to the "Elysium", he would go out of the city to a cabin in a small wooded area where he kept residence with another, younger "Kindred" that he oft referred to as his childe. Once there tonight however, Rarrgurr would spring his trap.    The drive itself took twenty minutes. Finally the limousine pulled into the long winding dirt driveway that led to the cabin. When it finally came to a stop, the Ooman servant got out of the driver's side door and started to circle the vehicle and let his master out. That's when Rarrgurr sprung. Or rolled to be precise. A logroll took him off of the roof of the car where he landed on his feet. A flick of his wrists and his wrist blades came free with a SNICK.  The servant turned at the sound in time to see Rarrgurr deactivate his shift suit. As he became visible, he truly was an awesome sight to behold. He was a massive humanoid, standing at 7'6" tall with greenish yellow reptilian skin mottled with black markings. His hands and feet both ended in claws and his large frame was covered in netting and armor from which skulls, some by themselves, some still attached to spine. Not all of them were human, some were quite different, alien even.  His face was covered by the slick , gray war helmet and the only thi  
ng that marred the perfect gray were a pair of black eyeholes. His long black hair was braided into dreadlocks decorated with rings made from both metal and bone.   
    The Ooman servant opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out as Rarrgurr's slash severed his throat clear back to his spine, leaving his head barely on his shoulders.  The other door opened and the Kindred leapt out, rolling as he flew, and coming up on one knee pointing a weapon at Rarrgurr. He pulled the trigger three times and the gun bucked and roared in his hand. Rarrgurr felt three distinctive impacts in his torso, luminescent green blood exploding from each impact. It hurt quite a bit, but it didn't slow him down. He charged, only stumbling as the weapon spoke eloquently again, knicking him in the shoulder before he bowled the vampire over.   
    The two of them rolled around on the ground, trying to get the advantage. Rarrgurr was much bigger, but the Vampire had a strength impossible for his frame and soon he managed to throw Rarrgurr off. Even as the Predator slammed into the limo hard enough to dent the side panel and actually move the car an inch or two, he felt elation. There was nothing like the thrill of the hunt against a creature so powerful. He got up and charged again, lashing out with a left cross that connected to the vampire's jaw and lifted him off the ground. He followed it up with a thrust of his right arm, the one with the wrist blades. The dlex blades found their mark, sinking deep into the kindred's torso as it was still in the air. Even so, the kindred didn't seem to feel it. He brought his interlaced hands down in a double axehandle smash that dented Rarrgurr's war helmet. Rarrgurr stumbled back, his blades sliding out of the chest wound.   
    For a moment the giant creature staggered, then he stood upright. He reached up with one clawed hand and started to detach the four hoses that fed into the helmet from the pack on his back. As each one was disconnected, it let loose a hiss of visible vapor. Finally, Rarrgurr reached up and removed the dented helmet and let it fall to the ground where it landed with a thud.   
    His face underneath the helmet was quite a sight to behold. His forehead was sloped with a circular bony ridge going from the hairline to just above the eyes, which were a deep solid black. Surrounding his mouth were four external mandibles, each one containing one tooth. They spread out and opened up to reveal a pink interior and a small mouth set with sharp teeth. From this mouth issued a primal war scream.    The Kindred moved unexpectedly fast toward Rarrgurr, flying through the air and landing a devastating kick to Rarrgurr's chest plate that knocked him off his feet. He rolled backwards and landed on his feet gracefully.  The kindred's foot came flying towards his head in a gracefully horizontal arc that Rarrgurr deftly sidestepped and then lunged forward with his arm out to the side. The forearm connected with the jaw of the kindred in a perfect clothesline that knocked the undead off of his feet. As he landed painfully,  Rarrgurr was right on top of him, straddling his chest. His left fist shot out an slammed into the Kindred's nose, cracking bone and splattering bone. The coup de grace of course was his wrist blades sweeping down and severing the head. With another war cry, Rarrgurr grabbed the head by its shaggy hair and lifted it high into the air in an expression of triumph. Then he activated his shift suit and got into the limo, which he'd also learned to operate. Their primitive technology was easy to  
master, though the low roof forced him to stoop over the wheel. With the seat all the way back, he found he could manage though. He drove away then, leaving the bodies of the slain behind him.   
  
  



End file.
